Uninterested
by XxShirayukixX
Summary: Music Club, Dance Club. Girls, Boys. Uninterested! Popular club, Unpopular club. Love?
1. Unexpected Attention

This is my second fanfic! And I'm also using a different software to write! Just testing it but if you're new here, please check out my other story _Yes, I Will_. Of course as I had said in my other story I will *sniff* be very *sniff* busy now due to school. Omg, I hate going to school that's why I** LOVE **Fridays. But here is my second fanfic!

**Disclaimer: Oh, I don't know. I might own it /slapped/. Ok, ok I don't own this. Higuchi Tachibana-san owns it.**

* * *

Chapter 1

- Morning, 7.30 am -

Gakuen Alice is a school for people with rich backgrounds but few years ago they had changed to a school able for anyone to attend. This school has three sections, primary school, secondary school and university. (**A/N: **I know it as university and just like Japan the secondary is three junior years and three senior years)

_Sakura Mikan, Imai Hotaru, Umenomiya Anna, Ogasawara Nonoko, Shoda Sumire._

_Hyuuga Natsume, Nogi Ruka, Kokoro Yome _

14 years old

_Andou Tsubasa_

15 years old

_Hijiri Youichi_

13 years old

"Hotaru~ Where are the others?," Mikan said (screams at the back). "How am I supposed to know, let's just go to the club room," she answered. "Oh well. Let's go!," Mikan said (again, screams were heard). They went to the music (**A/N:** couldn't find anything else but this club is similar to K-On) club and opened the door. They saw the rest of the club's members, it was a small club since it was created a few months ago.

The club only has 5 members, who were Hotaru, Mikan, Sumire, Anna and Nonoko. They were best friends since primary and was a great fan of music. When they started high school, they wanted to create a club but they weren't as good as the other music club. They had to improve their performing skills which took 1 year. There were a few times where most of them nearly gave up but with Mikan and Hotaru convincing, threatening them to continue.

Since the club was small their goal was also small. They wanted to reach the popularity of the other music club in the same school. It was a very large club but the main members were all boys. The group was called "Red-Black" (**A/N:** damned, stupid name. I am so stupid). The members were all popular since **they** moved to this school, which was 2 years ago. The members are Hyuuga Natsume, Nogi Ruka, Kokoro Yome, Andou Tsubasa and Hijiri Youichi.

All the members turned to look at the two. "Hi!," Mikan said. Everyone looked at her with a pained expression. "What should we do? They let us participate in the school festival! It's only a month later and we don't even have an original!," Sumire exclaimed. "Eh! Really?! Yay!," Mikan said. "Are you listening? We don't have an original," Hotaru said menacingly. "Ya- what?! B-but can't we use a cover?," Mikan said, while her smile turned upside down. "No, we can't," Anna answered sadly. "Oh...," Mikan said.

Everyone sat down and thought about the song they had to play. They went to class since it was nearly class time. That day's club activity was very quiet.

At the same time when the group went in the classroom all they heard was screams, as they went to their respective seats, they saw a huge group of girls surrounding something or someone in the times like this. Everyone knew who was sitting there but they just ignored the screams.

They knew who sat there. It was two of the Red-Black members and they were most popular even in the Red-Black group. They were Hyuuga Natsume and Nogi Ruka. Hyuuga Natsume was a boy with dark hair and crimson eyes, he was a silent person though he gets angry at his fan girls. Of course, the fan girls wasn't affected, instead they went even more crazier when he talks. He always had an emotionless face, which made it hard to figure out what he was thinking. Nogi Ruka, on the other hand had blond hair and blue eyes. He was nice and kind. Everywhere he went he held a white bunny, why, yes I did say _bunny_. The fan girls faint and such, such when he smiles. Nogi Ruka follows Hyuuga Natsume everywhere but no one knew the reason.

The Iinchou went up to them and said "A-ano, everyone, it's class time, could you please go to your seats?," All the girls ignored him and pushed him aside. He stood up and continued muttering to the girls. Mikan saw that and she went up to the girls and raised her voice and said "Could you listen to Iinchou? The teacher is coming soon." The girls turned to face Mikan. "What do you want, Sakura?" one of the girls spat. Mikan gulped, she gathered her courage and spoke "The teacher is coming soon, could you sit in your seats,". The girls began complaining and saying that Mikan wasn't the boss of them until someone spoke. "Go away," that someone happened to be The Hyuuga Natsume, everyone was shocked. Mikan and Hotaru were the first ones to recover but the fan girls took a while after recovering the fan girls started screaming until one of the girls got hit. Hotaru, aka The Ice Queen, was holding the infamous Baka Gun. "Didn't you hear him? Your _Natsume-sama_ said to go away." Straight after she finished talking the girls scuttled away to avoid the Baka Gun.

Mikan was thinking of saying thanks but changed her mind. She won't say thanks to her enemy. Natsume noticed that and smirked. _'Hm, she is interesting.'_

_Clap! Clap!_ "Ok, ok, settle down. Class is starting," the teacher said. The 80 minutes quickly passed as Natsume was sleeping and Mikan was daydreaming. The bell rang and everyone went to the cafeteria and had lunch. Mikan and others got their lunches and went to an empty table. They sat down and started eating, again, silent. After they finished, they went to the club room. It was silent again but with a few instrument sounds such as guitar, keyboard ans such.

- TIME SKIP After school -

Mikan remembered that she left a book in the classroom. "Minna, I need to get my books! You guys can go first," she shouted. She ran off and went to her classroom and checked her table. Mikan got the book she left and she went out. She slowly walked down the corridors and turned a corner. Mikan bumped into someone and stepped back, bowing "S-sorry, I'm very sorry," she said. She raised her head slightly and saw Hyuuga Natsume standing in front of her smirking. "H-hyuuga Natsume?! Why are you here?" she exclaimed. "Why do you want to know?" he answered. Mikan hmph-ed and side-stepped him to go out of school. Natsume grabbed her and pushed her to the wall, he trapped her and said "You didn't thank me for helping you during class, Sakura Mikan".

"Why should I?" Mikan answered. He smirked. Then he started to move closer to her. Mikan blushed a little but dodged him and ran off. _'What the hell was he thinking of?!' _Natsume smirked then went home.

_Dear Diary,_

_Today was very weird, first we (Hotaru and the others) were told that we are performing on the school festival. Next, _The _Hyuuga Natsume helped _me_, the small, unimportant _me. _What is wrong with him? He also did something really weird, for some reason he trapped me and moved his face closer to mine. That's just so weird! _Him_, the famous guy, _me_, the unimportant one! But anyway I hope nothing weird will happen tomorrow. Opps, my mum is calling me._

_Love,_

_Mikan._

"Mikan! Mikan!," Yuka called. "Yes, mum?" Mikan answered. "You need to go to bed now" she said. "Ok, Good night!" Mikan said. "'Night!" Yuka said. Mikan changed and went to bed.

Chapter 1 End

* * *

Phew, finally done! I tried to make it longer so it took a while. I think after this chapter everyone would get what the title means! I got exams soon! Waa! I hope I get good. Please leave a review!


	2. Weird Actions

I was supposed to update yesterday! I forgot, but yeah it was late. Uh, god. Sorry for the long wait the teachers are giving us so much homework just because of exams (not that I'm studying, need to do it this week). I can't really write a chapter in a day so there might be loads of writing at the top and bottom A/N. Any songs and dance moves, you're welcome! I'm going to use it, because I'm an anime freak, I hardly know any songs or dance moves. *Boy dance moves

**Disclaimer: I own GA and it's true. I'm not lying ok? … Well, actually I am ….**

* * *

Chapter 2

"Noo! I'm going to be late again!" Mikan exclaimed. She ran in through the gates and went up the stairs. Mikan slid the door open and went in, the bell rang just as she stepped in. "Phew, safe~" she said. Everyone laughed and clapped, she went to her seat and greeted her friends. The teacher came in and class started.

During class, Mikan felt someone watching DIRECTLY behind her. GUESS WHO? Yes! Hyuuga Natsume!

_'Why is he watching me? Or am I just getting over-cautious from yesterday? Nah, I'm just over-reacting.'_ Mikan thought. A while later, she still felt the eyes boring holes on her back. Her over-reacting-thought was slightly fading away. The bell rang and she went out the door before anyone could notice, she noticed someone had followed her. Mikan ran quickly into the girls' toilet, she sat there for a while and Hotaru came in. "Hotaru, I feel like someone is following me!" Mikan exclaimed.

"Well, duh. It's Hyuuga Natsume, I guess you know already but didn't check" She answered. Mikan poked her forehead out and saw Hyuuga Natsume a few metres away. She went back and crawled to the corner, hugging her knees, quietly sobbing. "There's nothing you can do, only if you have a wig or something, well, that's why I'm here" Hotaru held up a bag and opened it. She took out a black wig with geek glasses (**A/N:**the one with the swirls, you know). Hotaru then started to tie Mikan's hair up and placed the wig on. She made Mikan put on the contacts with her blackmailing skills. They finally finished changing her appearance and went out. Natsume didn't notice them coming out, so they continued to walk. They went to the club room.

It was the same as the day before, silent, a few sounds. Then a knock interrupted the silence. It was only slightly over half an hour from the incident. Mikan went into silent panic mode and ran around the room, she saw boxes to the side of the room and hid behind it. Sumire went to open the door, she was tiny bit angry as she went to open the door. Her emotion the changed from angry to lovey dovey with love heart eyes. "Natsume-sama, why did you come here?" she asked.

"Is Sakura here?" Natsume questioned. Sumire looked back to Mikan. She was waving quickly and mouthing 'NO' with a huge X sign. Sumire turned back "No, she isn't. I think she is at the cafeteria or something". Natsume nodded thanks and went. Sumire went to Mikan and Mikan whispered "Check!". Anna was very worried so she went to check. "Mikan-chan, he is not here any more" she said. After that Mikan relaxed and told everyone what he had done. Everyone except Hotaru laughed. Mikan had to go to the library for some things and she went down a few flights of stairs, she knocked into someone. "S-sorry! I'm in a rush, excuse me!" she didn't raise her head and continued to speed walk to the library. Someone had grabbed her wrist and pulled her back into an empty classroom, "He- Hyuuga Natsume?! Why are you still here? I thought you went already!" she said. He only smirked at her and started to pull her to the nearest staircase (**A/N:** Schools in anime. I just love it so much.). "Hey! Stop!" Mikan said. "What do you want from me?!" After pulling her under the staircase, he pushed her into a corner and blocked her way. "Nothing" Natsume answered.

"That's no way, your _the_ Hyuuga Natsume-sama. Why would you even bother to even look at me when you have lots more girls near you? Why would you choose me, the small person compared to you? Why isn't it someone else?" she bombarded him. "Why is it me?"

"Whoa, calm down. Well, let's say it as because you didn't say thanks to me when I helped you? Or because you didn't faint on me?" Natsume questioned. Mikan looked at him in the eyes and noticed his ruffled, raven hair with the crimson eyes. She also took note of the school uniform was not worn properly. But he still looked very handsome, Mikan then thought of the fan girls he had and wanted one of them to replace her.

"Oi"

"W-what?" she blinked. She focused on the boy in front of her and noticed that she had been daydreaming. She didn't really focused on the boy and remembered that she had to visit the library. "Ah! Sorry, I need to go to the library, so, see you again? She said and ran off.

-TIMESKIP After school -

*Mikan's Mansion*

_'Hm... wait, who was that boy? Who cares, I might find out tomorrow' _she thought. She continued to do her work, Mikan finished her work and started reading the books she borrowed. "Mikan! Dinner!" her mum called.

"Ok, Mum!" Mikan replied. She went down and sat. "Dad hasn't come back yet?" she asked, worried.

"Yea…" Yuka answered. She sat there staring out-of-nowhere with slightly raised brows. _'Dad has been doing to recently, I wonder what happened. Mom's getting more worried everyday, I hope she won't push herself', _Mikan started eating, few minutes later the bell for the door rang. "Ah! I will get it, you people rest. Mum, you too!" she said. She went to get the door, she shouted "I'm coming!". She opened the door and saw someone she had never, ever imagined. The visitor stood outside with an amused look. "I never thought you would be opening the doors and let me in." he said. Mikan came back from her shock. "W-w-why are you here?!" she exclaimed (D:). "And how did you know I live here?".

"So you're not going to invite me in?" he answered. Mikan frowned and pushed the visitor inside, she closed the door after her and continued her way to the dining room. "Well?" she questioned.

"What?" the visitor said.

"How did you know where I live?!"

"Well, well. You don't seem to know me." the visitor smirked. They reached to the doors to the dining room. Mikan made the person stand behind the doors and went in. "Ah, Mikan, who was it?You took a while, what happened?" Yuka asked.

"Nothing, Mum. The visitor was a friend of mine, just wait, I will tell him some things." Mikan sighed.

_'Friend?'_

_(O.O) 'Him?' _

Mikan appeared in front of the visitor . He noticed her and quickly changed his expression since he had it surprised. She didn't notice the change but spoke to him menacingly, "Ok, I don't know you but don't say anything weird, my Mum is slightly fragile right now." He nodded his head and followed her in. What he saw was nothing compared to the 'her' on TV. The 'her' on TV was pretty, cheerful yet mysterious. But in front of him…it was nothing compared to that, it was few weeks past that interview and now she looked tired with dark circles under her eyes.

"Mum, my friend here is Hyuuga Natsume, he is in my class and yea." Mikan said. Natsume nodded to her "Good evening, Mrs Yukihara". Yuka stared at him and pulled Mikan over "When were you friends with the heir of the Hyuuga family?" she whispered.

"Huh? The richest family in Japan?"

"Yes, what do you think!?" Mikan's eyes started to widen and widen and widen until it was even possibly for it to pop out of the eye sockets and roll on the floor. They went back to the table and Yuka welcomed Natsume to sit down and eat with them. After talking and eating it was time for Natsume to leave. Mikan's mum went to her room, the two went to the living room, Mikan turned on the TV and they started watching. "What happened to your mother?" Natsume asked.

"Why do you need to know? It's none of your business." she countered tiredly. He raised an eyebrow but didn't continue, she started to nod and nearly fell. Natsume quickly sat next to her and placed her head on his shoulder. Mikan noticed what he did and quickly stood up. "I don't need your help" she hissed.

"Ooo, cold, aren't you?" Natsume smirked. He stood up and pushed her against the wall, leaning in and kissed her. He stepped back and looked at her. She raised her hand and touched her lips. Mikan started to blush furiously and began hitting Natsume on the chest. "Woah-ow, stop, stop" He winced. He grabbed her wrists and pulled her face closer to his. "You want another one?" he said. Mikan blushed even more hard than the last on, even if that was possible, and bowed her head. She tugged her hands free and ran upstairs. Natsume sighed and went home.

Mikan sat on her bed still blushing, she got her diary and wrote:

_Dear Diary, _

_Today I was kind of late again. Class was same as usual. After school I went to the club room but we couldn't think of anything for the song. I also went to the library and I think the boy that I knock into was Natsume. But yea, when I got home and we were about to have dinner, he came. I never knew he was the heir of the Hyuuga family! I thought he was just a normal rich kid! Now I know why 2 years ago the name Hyuuga was familiar. So after dinner, Mum went to her room and we went to the living room. I turned on the TV, I was nearly sleeping and he sat next to me and put my head on his shoulder. I stood and said that I didn't need his help, he pushed me to the wall and, and, and k-k-k-k-kissed me! That was my first kiss too! I started to hit him but he grabbed my wrists after a few hits, he pulled me closer to his face and asked if that I want another one, if you know what I mean. Then I ran up to here. _

_Love,_

_Mikan _

_P.S I hope Mum won't push herself. _

Mikan closed her diary and went to bed. A few hours later he Dad came back he wet upstairs and went to Mikan's room. He opened the door to check Mikan, it was a habit he got from years ago, she was sleeping peacefully without a problem shown on her face.

He went to his room and saw Yuka was still up. "Yuka! I told you not to wait for me!" he said. "Look at you, you're already so skinny now, tomorrow I will try to come home early."

"Izumi, don't need to, I'm ok" Yuka replied slowly.

"No! I'm still coming home early tomorrow" Izumi said. "Here, let's go to bed.

Chapter 2 End

* * *

I hope this is long enough, but leave a review here. I tried to add a chapter before exams. Did I make it to fast? Because for this story I got ideas popping out of nowhere and more came when I wrote this chapter. And I'm still waiting on songs and dance moves.

1/6/2014: I'm having a poll on my account to let Natsume's group to stay as a dance group or a singer-thing group.


	3. Baby Chick

Spent my Friday doing exams… last week. At least the exams are gone~ I can't really write anything of the story since I need a song and some dance moves, I might change Natsume's club because I don't have any dance moves. :/

Thank you for the reviews:

**Salma:** Thank you! Of course I will continue!

**Disclaimer: I don't own this**

* * *

Chapter 3

~ At Natsume's Mansion ~

He came out of the bathroom with just a pair of shorts on and a towel over his shoulder. _'Geez, that girl, what's with her, it was only a slight touch on the side of her lips.' _He sighed and laid on his huge bed. Natsume then fell asleep without wearing a T-shirt.

The next day after the kiss, the two students went to school as if nothing had happened.

During class, the two were always glancing at each other. The first class, the second class so on. Until they both got in trouble by Jin-Jin. Mikan stopped glancing at him and stared out the window. There was only 2 more weeks to the festival. She looked at clouds and birds.

- Lunch -

"Mikan-chan, what happened? You were looking at Natsume every few seconds or something." Nonoko asked. The group stopped what they were doing and looked at Mikan.

"Me? No way! Nothing happened," Mikan laughed spooning a bit of her bento. Everyone went back to eating their food. The teacher wasn't here for the last class so everyone did their homework, talking or in Mikan's case, daydreaming.

She didn't notice it was a free period neither did she notice her friends were worried about her. Mikan's friends had sat next to her. Anna and Nonoko were worried. Hotaru was showing only slightly of her emotions while Sumire was blabbering about Axel and some other hot guys in the school.

- After school -

"Let's just go home, since we can't even think of a song," Sumire said, annoyed. They were walking back that day. There were groups of students in front and behind them. "Okay," everyone, excluding Hotaru, answered. Anna and Nonoko were the first ones to go a different way. They were NOT related although they were very close since childhood, they only lived close to each other. Sumire was tired of walking so she called her driver to pick her up Mikan waved a goodbye and continued with Hotaru.

"Well?" Hotaru said.

"About?" Mikan answered. They continued to walk and turned left. There were fewer students compared to outside the school. "Something must have happened between you and Hyuuga Natsume," Hotaru said.

Mikan looked a different places for a few times, "Er, Hotaru what are you talking about?" she said. Hotaru rolled her eyes, "I'm not asking for the impossible here, or should I check myself?" she threatened.

Mikan's eyes widened as they continued to walk. "How?" she asked.

"What do you think?"

Mikan started speaking rapidly, "Yesterday he pushed me to the wall under the stars and nearly kissed me, I think, then when I was having dinner, he came. I'm not sure how he knew where I live but yea, I had to invite him in for dinner and after dinner we went to the -wait, INHALE, EXHALE- living room to watch TV. I was a bit sleepy so he sat next to me then I stood up and he did that as well, he forced me to the wall and kissed me! Phew, finished"

They had stopped walking and Hotaru stood there watching Mikan ranting about her experience. "48 seconds, good job" Hotaru said. Mikan stared at Hotaru, while Hotaru had started walking again. "Hotaru! Wait, were you listening?" Mikan exclaimed, chasing after the bored girl.

- 10 minutes later -

A girl sat in front of a piano, a grand piano, she played a few notes but couldn't get it together. She stopped and stared out of the ceiling-floor windows and watched the clouds, she looked down and saw a baby chick. The baby chick had grey feathers. It started to spread its wings out and flapped its wings. The baby chick had flown for a few seconds and dropped to the ground, but just a metre difference, it flapped its wings again. It started to fly higher and higher, until the girl couldn't see the baby chick any more.

Mikan started to think about her past. How long it took her to get the club formed. How hard the work she had to do was. She started to play some notes. At first, one note then it gradually became a piece of song. Mikan quickly jotted the notes down and started to play the piece again. She sang a few words and shook her head, "No, this won't do it," she muttered. She continued for 3 hours and finally she sat back and started playing again.

(Just Now by T-ara)

Ima nara kitto koe te ikeru  
yume o kanaeru Just Now!  
mae dake o mi te hashiridase ba  
nani mo kowaku nai

Just Now I'm sure I can go further  
Dreams are coming true Just Now!  
Start running towards what you see ahead  
There's nothing to be afraid of

arifure ta asa no keshiki  
nazeka kyou akaruku mieru  
watashi no naka de nani ka ga  
tashika ni kawatta kara

Looks like another ordinary morning  
For some reason today's looks brighter  
Is something in me?  
Certainly something has changed

datte ganbatte ki ta shi  
itsumo shinjitsuduke te akirame nai  
deatta chansu o ima  
tsukamu shika nai desho? C'mon!

I'll try my best  
I'm not giving up, I'm always believing  
Now the chance has come to me  
Do I only have to take it? C'mon!

ima nara kitto hajimerareru  
matte i ta toki wa Just Now!  
Kara dajuu ni afureru pawā  
kanjiteru kara

Just Now I'm sure I have to start  
I've been waiting for it, Just Now!  
The power overflowing in the body  
I can feel it

fuan na kimochi o nose ta  
kumo ga sūtto hare te yuku yo  
hikari ni afureru sora wa  
watashi no kokoro moyou

I've been carrying an uneasy feeling  
The clouds that covered the sun are gone  
A sky full of light  
It's the design of my heart

nan do mo koboshi ta namida  
iiwake wa nomikon de tooku o mi ta  
kinou made ga aru kara  
kyou koko ni kore ta Oh yeah!

I've shed tears many times  
I swallowed the excuses and looked far  
in the distance. For that yesterday  
I have come here today Oh yeah!

ima nara kitto koe te ikeru  
yume o kanaeru Just Now!  
mae dake o mi te hashiridase ba  
nani mo kowaku nai  
ima nara motto kagayakidasu  
ugokihajime ta Just Now!  
kono mirai o kae tai kara  
mou mayowa nai

Just Now I'm sure I can go further  
Dreams are coming true Just Now!  
Start running towards what you see ahead  
There's nothing to be afraid of  
Now it's time to shine even more  
I'll start to move Just Now!  
Because I want to change the future  
I won't hesitate any more

muda na koto nante nanihitotsu nai yo  
hitotsuhitotsu minna  
takara da to omoeru kara  
ima kono shunkan ni  
I believe in myself

I don't want to waste anything  
One by one, everyone  
Because you're a treasure  
In this moment  
I believe in myself

ima nara kitto hajimerareru  
matte i ta toki wa Just Now!  
kara dajuu ni afureru pawā  
kanjiteru kara

Just Now I'm sure I have to start  
I've been waiting for it, Just Now!  
The power overflowing in the body  
I can feel it

ima nara kitto koe te ikeru  
yume o kanaeru Just Now!  
mae dake o mi te hashiridase ba  
nani mo kowaku nai

Just Now I'm sure I can go further  
Dreams are coming true Just Now!  
Start running towards what you see ahead  
There's nothing to be afraid of

ima nara kitto…  
ima nara kitto…  
ima nara kitto…  
ima nara kitto…

Just Now…  
Just Now…  
Just Now…  
Just Now…

"I wrote it! I can show them tomorrow!" Mikan shouted. She sang the song quietly as she wrote down the lyrics.

Chapter 3 End

I had started a poll on my profile, to choose if you want Natsume's club to stay like this or change it to a singing/music club because I got a few good songs for them to sing. Please review!

I don't own "Just Now" by T-ara.

Interesting Facts:

I have never used the word "hot" before.

I'm writing everything on the spot for some reason. That's why its takes long.


	4. Visitor again?

OMG REVIEWS I'M SO HAPPY! Now there is nothing really going on I hope I will be able to post a bit more often. Thank you for the people who followed/favourited me/the story. I also changed Natsume's club to a singing club (What is it even called?!) so it will be easier for me. Sorry, I procrastinate very easy, that's why it is long D':.

**Disclaimer: I'm going to say it for the last time in all my stories. I DO NOT OWN THE ANIME/MANGA I write about.**

* * *

Chapter 4

- Dinner -

"Mum, don't worry, Dad will keep his promise," Mikan convinced. She spooned some food of a dish and gave it to her mother. Yuka smiled slightly but the smile had not reached her eyes. Her eyes showed sadness and worry. "Don't worry, Mikan, I'm alright" she said lightly.

_Knock, knock_

"Mum, I will go," Mikan said. _'__I have a bad feeling about this__', _she ran down the stairs and jumped the last two. Mikan pulled on side of the grand doors a blast of cold wind gushed into the hallway as she peeked out, "Who are you and what do you want?" she said. She saw some guy standing outside, wearing a black coat that showed his eyes brilliantly. "Why are you here again?" Mikan spat. He smirked and tucked his hands in his pockets. "Ok, come in then. I don't want to catch a cold" she sighed. Natsume, who was the visitor, stepped into the mansion. "I would rather have you to catch a cold so I can visit you." he said. Mikan rolled her eyes in response and continued to walk back the dining room. "Then, I better not catch one" she growled.

By the time Natsume had given his coat to a maid, Mikan was already about to turn a corner. She glanced at him and quickly ran off. "Oi!" he shouted. He followed her, turned the corner and stopped but saw not a single soul there.

Actually, wait, I think I saw an old geezer's soul there. Omg, it's coming closer! What are you going to do?!

It's just a joke

But, anyways.

He started to walk slowly and looking around (What are you expecting? Hidden doors?). _"How did she get away so fast?"_ Natsume sighed exasperatedly, he reached the end of the hall and took a left turn. His footsteps faded and a door opened slightly. She peeked out to check if he had went, after confirming he was gone she stepped out of the room cautiously, just in case. "Phew! Haha! Oops, I need to go back to Mum," Mikan exclaimed.

"Mum~, I'm back!" Mikan said. She sat down and started eating her food. "Mikan, what happened? You look so happy?" Yuka asked.

"Hm? It's nothing, Mum! Just eat," Mikan said, a huge smile plastered on her face. They continued to eat but at this time…

"How can they live in this maze?!" Natsume exclaimed. He had found himself lost in the mansion just a few minutes ago. This part of the mansion had a few rooms so it was mostly dark and cold. Natsume looked out the windows to the bright crescent moon. Natsume glared at the moon. "Damn that woman," he muttered.

- Back to Mikan -

"Mum, you can sleep now," Mikan said, worried, "Don't worry, I will fix it," she said as her mum, tried to argue. Mikan pushed he mum slightly to the direction of her bedroom. "Chizu-chan, can you take my mum to her room?" Mikan said. The said girl came up, "Yes, Mikan-sama-"

"No need for 'sama'" Mikan butted in. Chizu nodded her head, "Excuse me, my lady," she said to Yuka (is that how they address someone like Yuka?). Chizu walked with Yuka to her room while Mikan mumbled, "Now I need to find him...".

"Oh, Mary-chan, could you get the dishes? I need to do something," she said. The girl who was asked nodded her head and started to do her work. Mikan sighed and started to find him.

- 30 minutes later -

"Hahaha! How can you get lost in a small mansion?" Mikan laughed. Natsume glared at the continuously laughing girl (A/N: Hm? You saying me?). "I don't live here," he growled. Mikan doubled up and started laughing even harder, tears came out. She was even silent laughing! (A/N: Right. I guess you're talking about me). They were in the other part of the mansion. "Natsume, do you know the time?" Mikan asked as she finally stopped laughing and wiping her eyes. Natsume took out his phone and checked the time, "10.48, why?" he answered.

"Oh, it's kinda late. Would you like to stay here? There is no school tomorrow any ways," Mikan said, "Ah, I won't be able to tell them about the song," she continued.

"Song? I guess I will stay, I need to contact my parents though," Natsume said. They reached the stairs and continued to walk. "Yea, do it now or something," Mikan said. He proceeded to get his phone out again and started dialling his parents.

"Hello?"

…

"I'm staying at the Sakura-Yukihira's place" (Would you put it that way or should I change it to Sakura)

…

"Hn" He ended the call and spoke, "I'm allowed to stay, my mum is a bit crazy and said that I can stay for the weekend".

"What?!" Mikan exclaimed, "I'm going to invite my friends tomorrow," she concluded. She stopped in front of a pair of doors, "Here is your room, if you need anything ask the maids," Mikan paused, "There is a bathroom with it too, so you won't get lost again," she grinned evilly. Natsume glared at her and pushed the doors, he stepped in and admired the room for a while. The room was as big as his room but with a smaller bed. It had a door on one side of the room, to the left of it followed a desk with a window in front of it, showing the dark, night sky. There was also a wardrobe but it was empty. He turned to close the doors. "Good night, Natsume," Mikan said, already started to go.

"'Night," he answered. And proceeded to close the doors.

- Mikan -

She turned on the laptop and logged onto Skype. She created a group chat that included; Hotaru, Sumire, Anna and Nonoko.

In the Skype chat

Mikan: Minna~! Would you mind coming to my house for the weekend?

Hotaru: Why?

Mikan: Uh…

Hotaru: If you don't say, do you know what will happen?

Mikan: Um, you're going to check the surveillance cameras for my house?

Hotaru: Explain

Anna, Nonoko: What happened?

Sumire: Are you serious? I'm losing my beauty sleep here, explain now!

Mikan: Um, Hyuuga Natsume is staying for the weekends, his mother said.

Sumire: Kyaa! Are you for real? Don't lie!

Mikan: I'm…not…

Anna, Nonoko: Really?!

Mikan: Yes…

Hotaru: I will go tomorrow at 6

Mikan: Eh?! That early? Ok

Sumire: I will get there at 8

Anna, Nonoko: We're the same!

Mikan: I also made a song…

_Shoda Sumire logged off_

_Umenomiya Anna_ _logged off_

_Ogasawara Nonoko logged off_

Mikan: Minna? D:

Hotaru: Tell them tomorrow

Mikan: Ok

_Imai Hotaru logged off_

Mikan logged off from Skype and turned her laptop off. She changed her clothes and crawled into bed. She fell asleep just a few seconds later.

- Natsume -

The door opened to a steaming bathroom and there a boy came out. He was only wearing shorts and a towel on his head. Natsume pulled off his towel and put it on his shoulder. He walked towards the wardrobe and opened it. His mum said that she will send his clothes the next morning. Natsume sighed and threw the towel on a chair, he pulled his hand through his hair which made it even more messier. Natsume began to walk to the bed and pulled the sheets. He went on the bed and pulled the sheets over him. He fell asleep within a few minutes.

_;~; Music ;~;_

"Yuka, sorry, I came home late again, tomorrow and the day after I will stay at home, come on let's sleep," Izumi said. Izumi put Yuka to bed and joined her.

- The Next day -

A white swan flew over the green meadows, round the time where the sun has come up. That's not strange, right? But the strange thing her was that it also carried some luggage with a girl. The girl had an emotionless face, amethyst eyes with raven coloured hair. She was standing on the flying swan that was flying towards a mansion.

Chapter 4 end

* * *

I'm not sure with the Skype part because I hardly use it. So the green meadows part, the school is in Tokyo, of course but their mansions and stuff are to the side of the city so it will be lesser buildings there.


	5. Friends

YES, HOLIDAYS! I can't believe it, I still think there is school. I keep on thinking Mikan's room is like 4 metres by 5 metres or something, so I will make it 12 metres by 10 metres. I'm changing Natsume's group to "Adonis'". Now RxR!

* * *

Chapter 5

_Tap! Tap!_

"Ugh," Mikan moaned. She slowly opened her eyes and got up. She sat on the bed and-

Mikan stared outside her window. She, sitting there in pink pyjamas while outside her window was a violet haired girl. The girl was standing on a flying swan, she was wearing a white T-shirt with jeans. The girl had stopped tapping but began tapping much harder and faster. She was clearly pissed off. Mikan rushed to open her window and backed off for the girl to land, she gracefully to the floor.

"Ho-Ho-Hotaru?!" Mikan stuttered. Hotaru hit Mikan with her new version of Baka Gun. "Waa~," Mikan said as she flew across the room, "Ow!" Mikan exclaimed after hitting the wall. "Hotaru! Why?"

"Because you were too slow," she answered, in her normal monotone voice.

"Ehh," Mikan complained. "Ok, I'm going to have a shower, I won't be able to sleep any ways," she sighed. She took her change of clothes and went to her bathroom, knowing that Hotaru won't step out of her room.

Mikan closed the door behind her and stifled a yawn. She sighed again and started to shower.

_;~; Music ;~;_

15 minutes later Mikan came out looking refreshed. Her hair was slightly damp but not so wet that a river came out behind her. She was wearing a grey, strap dress that reached just under her knees. Mikan's hair was up to her waist, flowing. Her hair was honey-brown, straight with a few curls near the end. She looked at the violet-haired girl, now sitting on Mikan's bed. "What are we going to do until they come?" Mikan asked.

"Let me see the new song," Hotaru said without a second after the question. Mikan sweat dropped but proceeded to "The Music Room" (**A/N: **Another name?). Mikan opened the huge doors and sat down in front of the grand piano. She played a few random pieces of music to get her fingers back to action. Mikan inhaled and started to play few seconds into the song she also started to sing.

(Just Now by T-ara, but you should know this already)

Ima nara kitto koe te ikeru  
yume o kanaeru Just Now!  
mae dake o mi te hashiridase ba  
nani mo kowaku nai

Just Now I'm sure I can go further  
Dreams are coming true Just Now!  
Start running towards what you see ahead  
There's nothing to be afraid of

arifure ta asa no keshiki  
nazeka kyou akaruku mieru  
watashi no naka de nani ka ga  
tashika ni kawatta kara

Looks like another ordinary morning  
For some reason today's looks brighter  
Is something in me?  
Certainly something has changed

datte ganbatte ki ta shi  
itsumo shinjitsuduke te akirame nai  
deatta chansu o ima  
tsukamu shika nai desho? C'mon!

I'll try my best  
I'm not giving up, I'm always believing  
Now the chance has come to me  
Do I only have to take it? C'mon!

ima nara kitto hajimerareru  
matte i ta toki wa Just Now!  
Kara dajuu ni afureru pawā  
kanjiteru kara

Just Now I'm sure I have to start  
I've been waiting for it, Just Now!  
The power overflowing in the body  
I can feel it

fuan na kimochi o nose ta  
kumo ga sūtto hare te yuku yo  
hikari ni afureru sora wa  
watashi no kokoro moyou

I've been carrying an uneasy feeling  
The clouds that covered the sun are gone  
A sky full of light  
It's the design of my heart

nan do mo koboshi ta namida  
iiwake wa nomikon de tooku o mi ta  
kinou made ga aru kara  
kyou koko ni kore ta Oh yeah!

I've shed tears many times  
I swallowed the excuses and looked far  
in the distance. For that yesterday  
I have come here today Oh yeah！

ima nara kitto koe te ikeru  
yume o kanaeru Just Now!  
mae dake o mi te hashiridase ba  
nani mo kowaku nai  
ima nara motto kagayakidasu  
ugokihajime ta Just Now!  
kono mirai o kae tai kara  
mou mayowa nai

Just Now I'm sure I can go further  
Dreams are coming true Just Now!  
Start running towards what you see ahead  
There's nothing to be afraid of  
Now it's time to shine even more  
I'll start to move Just Now!  
Because I want to change the future  
I won't hesitate any more

muda na koto nante nanihitotsu nai yo  
hitotsuhitotsu minna  
takara da to omoeru kara  
ima kono shunkan ni  
I believe in myself

I don't want to waste anything  
One by one, everyone  
Because you're a treasure  
In this moment  
I believe in myself

ima nara kitto hajimerareru  
matte i ta toki wa Just Now!  
kara dajuu ni afureru pawā  
kanjiteru kara

Just Now I'm sure I have to start  
I've been waiting for it, Just Now!  
The power overflowing in the body  
I can feel it

ima nara kitto koe te ikeru  
yume o kanaeru Just Now!  
mae dake o mi te hashiridase ba  
nani mo kowaku nai

Just Now I'm sure I can go further  
Dreams are coming true Just Now!  
Start running towards what you see ahead  
There's nothing to be afraid of

ima nara kitto…  
ima nara kitto…  
ima nara kitto…  
ima nara kitto…

Just Now…  
Just Now…  
Just Now…  
Just Now…

(Omg, was there piano in this? If not... then let's pretend there is...)

_Clap! Clap! Clap!_

The girls turned their heads towards the door. Hotaru's eyes narrowed, "What are you doing here, Hyuuga?"

"Oh, you don't know?" Natsume taunted.

"For your information, I already know your parents left you here," Hotaru replied.

"Then why do you ask?" Natsume said, raising his eyebrows.

"Why are you **here**? I thought you were in the guest room," this time the person who questioned him was not Hotaru but Mikan.

"I came because I heard," Natsume paused, "a pleasant voice and music," he ended. Mikan blushed, it was the first time anyone except her friends and family complimented her.

_;~; Music ;~;_

- Few minutes before -

I sat up and pushed the blankets away. I stalked to the built-in wardrobe, the maid had still gave me some clothes even though I said no. I put on the black pants and grey shirt on. I stifled a yawn and proceeded to leave the room. That's when I heard the most pleasant and prettiest melody.

It has been a long time since I heard music like this. I remember the last time I heard this was-

"Ow! My head!" I said. I held my head tightly until the pain faded a bit. "What the hell was that?!" I exclaimed. I blinked, a few metres away from me was a door. The door was slightly ajar and I heard the melody again, this time there was also someone singing, the music soothed the pain nagging me at the back of my head. I slowly walked to the door and looked in the room. I saw two girls, one standing and one sitting in front of the piano. The girl who was sitting in front of the piano was playing and singing, not too loud or too quiet, just loud enough for me to hear the piano and her singing. She was wearing a grey, strap dress that reached just under her knees. Her hair was honey-brown, straight with a few curls near the end. It was up to her waist, flowing. The other girl held a camera in her hand, watching the performance. She wore a white T-shirt with faded jeans. Her hair was violet and reached her chin.

None of the girls noticed me when I pushed the door vaguely. The girl continued to play the piano as if she was in a world of her own. The other girl was taking photos and another camera was set on a tripod to record the performance.

The girl performing was Sakura Mikan. I was amazed at her performance. It was perfect but why is she only starting? She could've started a long time ago, what had happened? The other girl turned around, Imai Hotaru, she narrowed her eyes. "What are you doing here, Hyuuga?" she demanded.

"Oh, you don't know?" I taunted.

"For your information, I already know your parents left you here," she replied.

"Then why do you ask?" I said, raising my eyebrows, even though I already know what's next.

"Why are you **here**? I thought you were in the guest room," this time it was not Imai who answered, it was Sakura Mikan.

"I came because I heard," I paused, "a pleasant voice and music," I finished. I saw her blush slightly. I smirked, "I never knew you can sing and play the piano".

_;~; Music ;~;_

Natsume smirked, "I never knew you can sing and play the piano".

"You don't need to know," I said after recovering from the slight blush. I was going to say something else but the door bell rang.

_Ding! Dong!_

"Ah, they've finally came!" I exclaimed. I jumped up and ran past Natsume to get to the door. When I got to the hall, Anna, Nonoko and Sumire had already came in. "Anna-sama, Nonoko-sama and Sumire-sama would you like someone to hold your luggage?" the butler asked.

"Yes, thank you," Anna and Nonoko said. Sumire didn't say anything and dropped her luggage, she strolled to where I was standing but the butler took it without complaint. "Where is he?" Permy asked.

"What? Who?" I said.

"Hyuuga Natsume!"

"Oh," I said, "_him_," I growled. I told the butler and maids to take it to the few guest closest to my room. "Right now, he is not important, but the school festival is," I said. I walked to the Music Room with them following me.

End

* * *

Yay! My chapters are getting longer! Review please!


	6. Chapter 6

New chapter! Thank you to **StarElsie **for always reviewing!

* * *

Chapter 6

We got to the Music Room and I played the song again. Right now, they other people are writing their own parts. A knock came from the door, Chizu came in. "Mikan-sama, it is time for breakfast," she said.

"Mou, I told you to stop with the -sama," I pouted. She giggled.

"Come on, your parents are waiting," she replied.

"Did you tell Natsume?" I asked. I waved for the other people to show its time to go. "Yes," Chizu answered. I walked to the dining room. My dad was sitting next to my mum, I also sat down next to her. The others sat in front of us, Natsume came in and looked around. The table was long but of all seats, he sat next to me. We started eating, the air was very tense until my dad broke the ice by asking Hotaru and Natsume how their parents are doing.

"How are your parents doing, Hotaru?" my dad said.

"They are doing well, they want Mikan to come over with my friends, Uncle" Hotaru answered.

"That's good," my dad answered, "How about yours, Natsume-kun?" my dad asked.

"They are doing well," he said, "I think they are wanting to visit but it's my parents, no one knows what they are thinking," he ended. My dad chuckled at his answer, "They can visit any time," he said. I frowned at the answer, were Natsume's and my parents close to each other? "Mikan what's wrong," my dad asked.

"Oh, nothing, don't worry dad," I responded The table fell silent as everyone continued to eat.

"Oh! Natsume-kun, with this much women here, you might feel lonely, you can invite some of your friends," my dad said.

"What?! Dad!" I exclaimed.

"What?" he asked.

"We are practising today!" I complained.

"Don't worry, we have 2 music rooms don't we?" he answered, not getting whatever I'm trying to express. I went back to eating silently and grumbling. Natsume smirked at my dad's answer and my actions.

Everyone finished their food and my group and I went to the Music room we were using while I told Chizu-chan to take Natsume to the other Music room. I started to play the song to refresh the others' minds, they wrote their parts. After they had finished, we played it together, we made some changes and tried again.

At this time...

"Hn, Sakura Izumi let me," Natsume said.

…

"Hn, you call them. I'm not bothered to explain again," he answered. He ended the call and leaned back on the comfy seat. He closed his eyes and slowly fell asleep.

_;~; Music ;~; _

"Oi, your friends are here," a voice said. The owner of the voice, I guess, pushed me slightly.

"He is not getting up," the same voice said, "Ugh, I'm going to leave you people here," that person ended. I heard footsteps going away from me, before that person could leave I opened my eyes slightly to see. I saw 5 shadows, 1 walking away from me. My eyesight started to focus and I saw 4 people around me. I focused on the person walking away from me. Long, brunette hair tied into a high ponytail. Her grey dress moving as she walked out. When she opened the door, I saw a bit of someone's hair, green and permed... Shouda Sumire. I groaned mentally, President of Ruka and my fan club. She's a friend of that ugly girl?!

When that ugly girl closed the door, I got up and walked towards the instruments and grabbed an electric guitar. I strummed a few chords, while the others followed suit. Soon, we were playing songs we wrote.

_;~; Music ;~;_

After leaving Hyuuga's friends with him, We went to practice as well.

"Where the hell is Permy?!" I exclaimed. The others shook their head. I stomped my way back to the room that... narcissist was. I heard music, the music was well synced. I closed my eyes, enjoying the music. Then I remembered why I came. I looked around for a green-head, I narrowed my eyes as I saw her staring in the room, where the music was coming from, with love-hearts taken over her eyes. I stalked to her, I smacked her lightly on the head. "Ow!" came the response.

"Go back now, we need to practice!" I whispered angrily. She glared at me, reluctantly standing up, she glanced back at the door. I walked back to the room the rest was in with her following me.

After practising a few hours Chizu-chan brought snacks for us, I told her we can eat outside, so she took it out. We sat in the garden, laughing and talking. There were a few maids with us. Few minutes of talking, Koko, from the second floor called out, "Hey! Can we join?"

"Yea! Only without that narcissist guy!" I called back. Anna and Nonoko stifled their laugh while Sumire glared at me. I glared back. Hotaru, however, was typing away on her laptop, emotionless as if nothing had happened. We also heard a few laughs above us, "Narcissist guy, she said!" Koko and Tsubasa said, I guess because the next thing was, "Ah, no!" they shouted. Shortly after, Koko appeared, panting.

"What happened to Tsubasa-senpai?" Anna asked, laughing slightly.

"He died, sadly," Koko said seriously.

"Who died, you say?" a shadow said. The shadow towered over Koko. Koko gulped, he ran behind Hotaru but got shot by her Baka Gun. He resided on hiding behind me instead. Tsubasa's eyes followed him and noticed me. "Mikan!" he exclaimed. He paced up to me and ruffled my hair. Behind him appeared; Ruka, Youichi and Natsume.

After fixing my hair, I spotted You-chan. I jumped up and ran up to him. "You-chan!" I shouted, my arms wide. I hugged him but he had turned into a stone. Few years had past since I first met him, he had hugged me every time we met, now he was slightly taller than me. I broke the hug and looked behind him, "You still came didn't you?" I joked. He glared at me, a few people laughed. I went back to the table.

I waved and shouted, "Someone, get more seats!". A few butlers quickly appeared with 5 seats. Everyone sat down.

End

* * *

Hehe, review! I don't bite (only when you don't review). Anyone like SAO here? I just watched the GGO episode 1!

Hey, anyone who writes, will the chapters disappear when the document's life end?

Psst, I tell you, I'm not allowed to be on now. It's only 4 am but I'm not gonna sleep!

Bye!


End file.
